TT crack fics at Titans Tower
by DBZSaiyanGirl
Summary: Crack fic 1# Just a normal day at Titans Tower... BEWARE! First attempt at a crack fic and this is probably the worst on the internet! THIS DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS EITHER! SO YEAH YOU GET THE JIST! My poor attempt at humor. :) No Flamers or Grammar Nazi's. Rated T for TEEN TITANS! But there' really no bad stuff. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN: A story request from molliwarriorchic. WARNING! This is stupid and makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. :) And my siblings thought I was all serious and not fun anymore. HA! Well I shall prove them wrong I will! My poor attempt at humor!

The Titans were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Starfire had bonked her head

on the last fight and she had just woken up. Just now, not a few minutes ago you crazies! WHERE DID

YOU GET THAT IDEA!? Starfire had walked in to be greeted by her friends, teammates whatever you

call'em. "Elloh sdneirf!" Starfire cheered. The looked at her quizzically. "Star learned a new language

just by bonking her head! RAVEN I DEMAND YOU THROW ME AGAINST THE WALL RIGHT

NOW!" Beastboy screamed. Raven smirked and picked him up with her black aura and slammed him

repeatedly against the wall before anyone could say no. "HO DNIERF NAVER! I (you can't spell I

backwards can you?) LLIW OUY ESAELP POTS GNIWORTH DSNIERF TSNIAGS ETH LLAW?"

Starfire said. "Hey Star? I think there is something wrong with your voice?" Cyborg said pointing at his

mouth. "WOW CYBORG! I can't believe you could be more obvious!" Robin said throwing his arms

up in the air. He didn't catch Slade last night and barely got any sleep so he was CRANKY WITH A

CAPITAL C! (Literally!) Cyborg looked at him shocked. "DUDE! JUST CUZ YOUR A CRANKSTER

DON'T MEAN YOU HAFTA SHOOT IT ON CY!" BB yelled getting up from the wall where he had

crashed. "DANG! RAVEN DO OVER AND OVER TILL I LEARN ANOTHER LANGUAGE!"

Raven didn't questioning it. She just smirked and repeatedly smashed him into the wall. She wouldn't

kill him though. "Yeah! BB is right! You aren't and neither do you have a right to call me that!" Robin

smirked. "Well I didn't think BB would go so low to say crankster! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! WERE

NOT IN THE 70'S ANYMORE IDIOT!" Everyone hated Robin being cranky. He was so... Out of

character. "RAVE! YOUR GONNA DESTROY THE WALL THAT WAY!" Cyborg yelled but a piece

of rubble hit Cy's head and he passed out. When he woke up he said. "ALO MATES! I'M LOOKIN

FOR SOME GOLD! SEEN ANY STRANGA!" He asked Starfire. She looked at him puzzled. "Dnsierf

Inbor, dluoc uoy tetalsnart tahw dnsierf si gniyrt ot yas?" Robin folded his arms and out his feet on the

table. "STAR I SPEAK ENGLISH. I can't translate what language I don't know!" He said and closed

his masked eyes. "WHERE'S ME POT O' GOLD?" BB asked as he got up from the rubble. "I SAY

BOY! YOU THE ON WHO TOOK ME POT OF GOLD?" He asked Cyborg. Oh great, Cy thought he

was an Australian pirate looking for some gold and Beastboy thought he was a leprechaun. "Cyborg

shook his head and said. "I'M LOOKIN FOR SOME GOLD TOO MATE! TOGETHER, WE CAN

HAVE BETTA CHANCES! WANNA COME WITH ME AND LOOK FOR OUT BOOTY YA CALL

IT?" Cyborg offered. BB agreed with a "YA HOO BOY! LETS LOOK OVER THE RAINBOW! TO

THE SHIP!" And both of them raced over to the couch. Cyborg took a piece of paper and folded it into

a telescope and put his foot on the armrest and put his hand on his his hip looking through it while BB

looked through the cushion. "I FOUND SOME TREASHAR CAP'N CRUNCH!" BB screamed

holding up a quarter he had found in the cushions. Raven held a camera taking picture and video

taping the scene. Starfire was ignoring and cooking something Robin but he didn't seem to care. He had

a pout on his face with his legs still on the table. "WELL THAT MEANS THERE IS ONLY ONE

THING TO DO!" Cyborg declared. "JUMPING PARTY!" They screamed in unison and started

jumping up and down on the couch. A couple bottle caps flew here and there and so did a couple

penny's. "WERE RICH! RICH I SAY RICH!" BB through the bottle caps in the air over and over and

so did Cy. Raven hid a laugh. "This is going to make **PERFECT **blackmail." She said under her breath

along with a smirk. Starfire's cooking caught on fire she was trying desperately to put it out. Silkie

came along and ate the some old candy on the counter and turned all sorts of colors. And all during this

Robin did not say a word. He just kept his feet up on the counter and that angry pout. 'Well," he

thought, 'this is the worst crack fic ever known to man.'


	2. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPEND?

AN: I AM SO BAD AT CRACKFICS! I don't know if this show exists but I don't own TT! I mean if WHAT THE HECK JUST happened exists... o.O

Starfire walked into a the living room of Titans tower to find BB and Cy some guy on TV trying to

make out with a girl but then a GIANT platypus Barney the purple dinosaur mix came out and

attacked him. BB and Cy broke out in laughs. "AW THIS GUY IS PRICELESS!" BB yelled. Cyborg

continued laughing. Starfire cocked her head. What was so funny? "Friends, why is a unnaturally

purple dinosaur attacking the man who is trying to make lip contact with the female?" She asked. They

turned. "Aw Star! We haven't told you about this show we found! It's called 'The WHAT THE HECK

JUST happened?'" BB said. The man on the television who was attacked said. "WHAT THE HECK

JUST happened?" (Excuse that the word 'happened' is not capitalized. It won't let me do it on that

specific word) BB and Cy laughed. "'What does What the heck just happened' Have to do with the

laughing?" She asked. BB and Cy stared at her wide eyed and mouths opened. "IT'S FUNNY STAR."

Cyborg said. Starfire watched it with them. Raven, who was sitting in the kitchen, was tired of there

laughing of joy. She waved her hand on the TV as Barney the Dinosaur, this time not crossbred with

with a platypus, was attacking Dora the explorer on a wrestling mat. They jumped out of the TV and

attacked BB and Cy. "AUGH!" They yelled. Starfire ran behind the couch. Raven smirked. "I send

mercy upon you Starfire. But next time, don't go laughing along with these fools." She said and picked

up a book and left. As she walked out Robin walked and looked at Dora and Barney totallydestroying

BB and Cy. Dora screamed in a very manly voice "YOU THINK YOUR TOUGH BOY? MEET

DORA THE DESTORYER!" She started to swing me around the room then slammed him on the

ground. Barney was doing the same with Beastboy. "DUDE! I DON'T EAT DINO MEAT! OR ANY

OTHER TYPE OF MEAT! SPARE ME!" Robin looked puzzled. "Gosh, I thought you guys were

unstoppable. **Sigh** Extra training for you two tom morrow." He took a sip of the coffee he was holding

and walked out casually. "DUDE HELP US!" Cyborg screamed. BB yelled, "WHAT THE HECK

JUST happened?" Stafire kept hiding behind the couch. This was probably the most weirdest day of her life.


End file.
